


Nothing but the rain

by x0xalexis



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Episode s04e08 Coda, Feelings Realization, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, eddie and ana weren't official yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x0xalexis/pseuds/x0xalexis
Summary: spoilers for season  4 episode 8!What happens when Chris runs to Buck's and flips their world upside down
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 29
Kudos: 519





	Nothing but the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this short fic! I think we can all agree that last nights episode needs a lot of fixing!
> 
> thanks again to ravenscat for being my beta!

Buck turns the sink off, eyes searching for a towel to dry off his hands. He just made himself dinner which he ate alone in the silence of his apartment. 

The gentle knock on his front door made him freeze, pausing his hand drying to listen again. 

Once more a small series of knocks landed on the door. Buck’s brows furrowed in confusion as he dropped the towel onto the counter. Maybe it was Albert coming back from Veronica’s. . It’s possible he forgot his key at home.

When Buck pulled the door open he definitely wasn’t expecting Christopher, but he wasn’t all that surprised. It’s not the first time Eddie has dropped by unannounced. 

“Hey! Superman what are you doing here?” Buck leaned forward to look into the hallway “Where’s your dad?”

Christopher came crashing into his legs which made Buck immediately drop a hand to his hair “Chris?” Christopher refused to pick his head up.

“At home.”

Buck’s eyes widened. “What? He’s not here?” The blond crouched down to be eye level, holding onto Christopher’s arms. “Buddy, how did you get here?”

The boy shrugged a little, chewing on his bottom lip. “Um...uber?” He offered, eyes slowly filling with tears. Buck panicked because, holy shit, Eddie is probably freaking out. “Shh, it’s okay bud, let’s talk in a second alright?” Buck picks him up carrying him into the apartment, he presses a kiss to his temple before dropping Chris onto the couch.

The firefighter swiftly moved to the kitchen to grab his phone. Eddie was on speed dial so he was calling him in seconds, eyes moving back to Christopher. 

It’s been a long day.

-

Buck’s front door was being unlocked and swung open so fast Buck didn’t even have time to register it. The two were in the kitchen, currently making brownies to pass the time

“ Christopher! Oh my god Christopher.” Eddie swooped in and hugged his son, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. “ Don’t ever do that again, oh god. Are you okay? Let me look at you.” Eddie checked his son over.

“Dad! I’m sorry...Buck always keeps me safe. I'm okay.” Christopher promised, looking up at his dad with big eyes.

“I-“ Eddie looked over to Buck who was bringing dirty brownie bowls to the sink. ”Buck...thank you, thank god you were here, I don’t even know...I don’t understand…” Buck was already shaking his head. 

“Hey man, you don’t need to thank me. I’d do anything for that kid and honestly I didn’t even do anything.” Buck shrugged.

He was given a just take the thanks look before Eddie was moving Christopher towards the couch to have a talk while Buck placed the brownies in the oven. The blond wasn’t one to particularly like listening to people’s conversations so he let the two talk for the most part. He wiped down the counters and washed his hands before he heard.

“But what about Buck dad? I want Bucky to stay with us forever! He’ll have to leave if-if you date someone else!” Christopher sounded panicked which put a frown on Buck’s face. He thought the two had resolved the fact that he’d never leave him. 

“Shh shh, hey, Chris it’s okay. Your Buck isn’t leaving you, is that what you are most worried about?” Eddie asked softly, eyes filled with worry.

“I don’t want to lose anyone else. Mom would have liked Buck.” Christopher sniffed. “ Mom would have wanted you to be happy with him. Can’t Buck just also be my dad?”

The whole apartment went completely silent. Eddie’s head went shooting towards Buck, and Buck looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Well, we are just friends, that’s why. Your Buck will never leave you okay?” Eddie tried to console him.

Christopher went quiet for a moment. “But why can’t you just date him? Buck loves you more than anyone else, well except me!” He looked at his dad with tears in his eyes. 

Eddie looked confused. “What- Bud what are you talking about? Buck and I, we aren’t-“ He stopped when he caught sight of Buck's face. The blond looked panicked, like a secret was let out of the bag. “ I need to- I have to…” The younger of the two made a dash for the front door.

It opened as soon as he reached it, and Albert appeared “ Hey Bu- what, dude, are you okay?” Buck just slid past without saying anything.

Eddie was up quickly. “ Hey, uh Albert, please can you look after Chris for a moment?” The younger Han nodded, looking extra confused. “Sure dude, are you guys okay?”

Eddie didn’t answer as he ran after Buck. Albert sighed in exasperation. “Good talk.”

“Buck! Buck where are you!?” Eddie hit the elevator button and waited for a moment before dashing for the steps instead. He ran down the steps almost tripping and falling on his face. Once he was at the bottom, Buck was walking outside, searching his pocket for his keys. “Buck! Wait!” Eddie followed him only to realize it was pouring outside, but that didn’t stop him. Eddie raced forward and grabbed Buck’s wrist. “Please stop!” He yelled over the rain. 

When Buck looked at him Eddie’s heart stopped. Even with the rain, Eddie could see the tears. “Buck...what's going on?” 

He shook his head, curls plastered to his face. “I can’t right now Eddie! I can’t! I’ll watch Chris for you, talk about Ana, make us all dinner on our days off, but I won’t talk about this.”

Eddie ran fingers through his hair. “What is this exactly? What’s wrong? I’m sorry if Chris made things awkward, you know that kids got a hell of an imagination.” 

Buck laughed sadly. “That’s the thing Eddie! If he can see it then I must be doing a terrible job.” He yanked his wrist away and marched towards his car. 

“God Buck, what the fuck are you talking about?! Can you please just let me into that brain of yours?” Eddie pleaded, moving after him. 

Buck whipped around. “I’m in love with you okay! Are you happy now?! God I’m trying my best here Eddie! I’m trying to be your best friend, but it’s killing me!” The rain pounded around them as they stared at each other, Buck’s chest heaved heavily. 

Eddie opened his mouth and shut it again, trying to wrap his head around something he never thought possible before. Buck closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. “I’m going to Maddie’s.” The blond turned back towards his car.

It happened so fast, suddenly he was spinning, wet hands slipped against wet cheeks. Soft wet lips pressed against his own. There was no sound but the rain. It was like everything stopped except the rain. Buck’s hands dropped onto the back of Eddie’s neck, his thumbs dug into his jaw. 

“It’s you.” Eddie murmured against his lips, Buck almost missed it. “It’s always been you. I’m such an idiot, holy shit. You were right in front of me all this time. Everything I've ever needed.” 

Buck could taste the saltiness on his lips, unsure if it was his tears or Eddie’s. 

“I love you too, Evan.” 

Buck dove in again, desperate for one more kiss just in case this was a dream. Buck’s back hit his car and his fingers threaded through dark hair. Nothing else mattered right now. Just them and the rain.


End file.
